New Chances
by niki839037
Summary: Axel and Demyx are in a happy relationship until Demyx runs off. Axel, brokenhearted, has a hot one-night stand with someone and a brief unhappy affair with someone else, then follows the wise advise of Marluxia and finds true love with Riku.


_**Chapter 1 **_

I loved him. With all my heart. He was the most beautiful person in the world. He looked even more perfect when I was making sweet, sweet love to him. Like now. His moans fueled my love for him as I thrust slow and steadily into him. Screaming my name, he came. Tightness engulf my member and squeezed me dry. I thrust a couple more time to ride out our orgasms. He passed out as soon as he came and as soon as I slipped out, I fell asleep on top of him.

* * *

When I woke up, Demyx was awake looking up at me from under my body. He was shaking me, which was the cause of my wake.

"Axel. Get up. We have to go to school." I got up off him and quickly got dressed after wiping Demyx's seed off my upper stomach and lower chest. That must be why he was glaring when I woke up. Demyx loved school. With a passion. Right now, we were in collage. Twilight Town University. I only had a few classes each day. Same for Demyx but we took _completely _different classes.

We soon arrived at the University after a semi-awkward (and I have no idea why) silence. I went to my class he went to his. Just like normal. At least, that's what I thought. I walked into my required Maths class and sat in my seat next to my friend Riku. He looked up from his book and smiled at me.

"Someone looks happy." He commented. I smiled and looked at him with sympathy.

"You would be too if you asked out Sora." I shot back as he blushed madly. Then he shook his head.

"You know he doesn't like me. He likes some Blondie, remember?" I shook my head and chuckled darkly at this.

"I guess so. It better damn well not be Roxas though." I stated. That's when he laughed. Wait. _Riku...Laughed? _Is the world ending?

"You know you're _way_ to overprotective of him, right?" I smirked.

"He's my best friend! I have to protect him from predators like Sora!" I screeched. Riku and me got into a laughing fit at this. That is, until the teacher walked in and glared at us. We looked down at our table and were quiet.

"Today class. We will be having a free period. Work on work that is due or just sit around and talk. I really don't give a damn." Well, that's for you, I guess. He always gives us a project and gives us free periods to work on it and shit. It's totally cool but yet, we barely learn anything. But, Am I complaining? I looked at Riku who was shaking his head.

"If he's just gonna give us a free period, why make us stop talking?" I chuckled.

"Maybe he just likes to screw with us? That would be something Saix would do." After saying those statements we got into a conversation about Demyx and me.

"-I'm just saying, It looks like something's up with him lately. How has he been treating you lately?" Riku asked, clearly concerned. I thought about it for a minute.

"He's pretty much just being nice when I fuck him. Other than that he's either yelling at me or ignoring me and playing his guitar." I answered honestly. I can't lie to Riku. He's figure it out later if I didn't tell him, anyways. He looked sad.

"I think he's cheating on you, Ax." He said, letting his bangs cover his eyes. I was shocked.

"_**What?**_**" **I asked, pissed off at the last accusation.

"I think Demyx is cheating on you, Axel." He stopped for a minute. "With Sora." He whispered. Tears were now welling up in my eyes. When Riku thought something, most likely it's true. 99.9% of the time he's right. I have to think about this.

"H-how...do you think that?" I asked. I need some reasoning before I decide to question Demyx about it.

"He and Sora never hang out, right?" I nodded. "I saw them kissing behind the school a while ago." I let the tears start to slip. What the _hell_? I've been nothing but good to that son of a bitch...how could he...do that? I looked down.

"How long?" I whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"How long ago? And how many times?" I asked, letting my voice crack. I was talking quietly anyways, no one would know Axel Sinclair was crying.

"3 weeks. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." My eyes widened and my head shot up. He's been cheating on me since...October 22nd. I was sobbing now. I raised hands to my face. October 22nd. But he said...

"On October 22nd, Riku?" I asked, peeking through my hands. He shakily nodded.

"W-What happened on October 22nd, Axel?" Riku asked with pure curiosity. That's right. I hadn't told one of my best friends, Riku, I asked Demyx Micca to marry me, had I?

"I-I...asked him to marry me..." I mumbled, tears getting in my mouth as I spoke with my head down. He lifted my head up and looked into my eyes.

"What did he say." It was a demand, not a question. I could tell you that much.

"Yes. He fucking said yes!" Everyone in the classroom turned their heads to look at me. Shit. Shouldn't have yelled. Riku stomped up and pulled me out of the classroom with our stuff. Once we got out of earshot from the classroom he stopped and turned around to face me.

"Are you an idiot?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, surprising me. "Did he sound sincere in the least, Axel?" He asked, clearly concerned. I shook my head.

"He said it with no feeling at all." I answered. He looked pissed. And I knew he was.

"What class is Demyx in right now?" He asked. My eyes widened. Oh hell no! He cannot interrupt Demyx with an accusation during his Music class! Is he _asking_ for a death wish?

"Riku you can do whatever to him, just not during this class!" I shouted. He looked at me weirdly.

"Why? What class?" He asked again, a little calmer.

"_Music_." I hissed out, hoping he'd finally get it. His eyes widened in understanding, then suddenly turned to slits.

"On days he has Music doesn't he _only_ have Music?" I nodded. "When his class ends, I _am_ talking to him. _Understand_?" He ground out the last word. I nodded in _complete_ understanding.

"Just...don't make him hate me?" I asked, hopefully. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Axel. He _cheated _on you!" He shouted. I flinched.

"I know, Riku. Just..._please_?" I asked, tears threatening to spill over, once again. He gave me that crazy look again then just nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It's kinda short...Don't worry! It'll get a **_**lot **_**longer! I just wanted to get the gist of the certain situation out. Next chapter will be a flashback. Ugh. I always do flashbacks as the second chapter, don't I? Well. Not to worry! Only part of it will be a flashback then, back to my rambling story! Yay! Sorry about not updating sooner on my other stories! Maybe if I **_**actually**_** got **_**more**_** reviews I would post **_**more**_**! So please review! Just don't be mean about it! Till next chapter, bye!**


End file.
